world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082814-MeouetKate
AA: Kate knocks on Meouet's door. TC: Meoueṭ answers ṭhe door, slighṭly irriṭaṭed. "Yes?" AA: "Hi." She smiles a bit. TC: Meouet's eyes go wide and she turns deep olive, attempting to close the door again. AA: Kate considers forcefully stopping the door from closing, but decides against it. It slams in her face. "Meouet?" TC: "I-I'm busy!" AA: "You never showed me your insect collection." TC: "They're dead!" She lies. AA: She laughs, not expecting that response. "No they're not." TC: She whines. AA: "I'm sorry about last week. I want to talk with you." TC: "It was a misunderstanding. Please forget it." AA: "A misunderstanding? So you don't have feelings for me?" TC: "N..No!" She's lying again. Not very convincingly... AA: "Oh." She sounds disappointed. "Well-" AA: She's not sure what to say. AA: She takes a moment, a noticable moment. AA: "Are you sure?" AA: Fat lot of good that moment did. TC: "I have... other things to be doing. I'm sorry." AA: She immeditely blurts. "I have feelings for you." TC: Meouet quietly responds, "Then why is only one form of mine good enough?" AA: "I..." She pauses. "It's not that, Meouet. It's that... I wanted our experience to be genuine, I believe is the appropriate word for it. I know your pen gives you confidence, but I think the vulnerability is what makes such an experience so memorable." TC: "Is it so bad though? To not have it be perfect from the beginning?" A 'fwump' is heard from the other side of the door. AA: She blinks. What was that? "I suppose not. I think more than anything you caught me off guard." TC: "You know... perhaps it was a moment of weakness. I felt too lonely for too long, and am choosing from a literal handful of living things as potential romantic partners. I don't have to choose this." Her voice comes from lower through the door. AA: "That makes me sad." AA: She sighs. AA: "Am I not good enough?" TC: "I don't know..." TC: Another 'fwump'. AA: "What is that sound?" TC: "Nothing..." The voice comes from the bottom of the door. AA: "I want this to work out, Meouet. I'm sorry I reacted so brashly the other day." She leans against the door. AA: "At the very least, I want you to be my friend again. TC: "We are still friends. I just... want a bit to... recover..." AA: "Okay." She sniffles. "Can we hug before I go?" TC: "I... I'm not ready for that." AA: A moment passes. AA: "Okay." Her voice is quiet, but audible. "Please don't be a stranger, all right?" TC: There are some shuffling noises from the other side of the door before the lock clicks. "...later..." TC: The door is now locked. AA: "Yea..." She sighs. "Later." AA: She lingers by the door, not wanting to leave. AA: She sits down across from the door, bringing her knees to her chest. TC: Inside the room, you hear "Troll Clannad" switch on meouet's husktop. It's semi-audible through the door, and it's THE WORST episode. AA: Kate idly listens to the shitty media. AA: She eventually falls asleep in that position outside Meouet's room. AA: Unintentionally. Later----- 02:25 AA: Kate gently sleeps in a fetal position on the floor. 02:26 AA: She's directly outside Meouet's room. 02:27 GT: ~Ryʃpor blinkʃ, looking down at Kate'ʃ ʃleeping form and feeling an odd ʃenʃe of deja vv.~ 02:27 GT: ~He gently reacheʃ down and pickʃ her vp, intending to bring her to her room and tvck her in.~ 02:28 AA: She humms gratefully, but not conciously, snuggling into the covers. 02:29 GT: ~He ʃmileʃ fondly, and tvrnʃ, beginning to qvietly leave the room.~ 02:31 AA: She continues gently snoozing. 02:31 GT: ~He exitʃ, cloʃing the door behind him with a qviet click.~